Fight Club
by Sarrabr4
Summary: Aaron stays late at the site House and trains with Mike but Emily finds out the damage only the next morning. Emron one-shot


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination. Designated Survivor is a property of ABC.**

 **A/N: Ok so this is what happens when I get obsessed with a show, read tons of fanfics and can't sleep at night. My brain thinks up stuff and I have to write it. This is a one-shot Emron shmut, rated M in parts.**

* * *

Working in the White House pretty much squashes your social life and for Emily Rhodes and Aaron Shore, it's no exception. The days are long and the nights are short but having each other means everything to them. Emily managed to finish early for D.C. standards but Aaron was stuck in the West Wing longer tonight. She stopped by his office and poked her head in.

"Still going at it?" He looked up at the sound of her voice and smiled.

"Yeah. I still have a few things to take care of, might be a few hours."

"Do I wait up?" She walked inside and leaned against his desk. He stood and positioned himself between her legs, cupping her face.

"No." He ran a thumb against her cheek. "Why don't you head home, take a long bath and just relax, you've been running around like crazy all day." No matter how busy he was, he always had an eye on her and her hectic schedule.

"Stalking me now?" She smirked.

"Something like that." He dipped and captured her lips with his.

"Alright, I'll go relax." She opened her eyes when his lips left hers. "Try not to come home too late, we have a big day tomorrow."

"I'll do my best." He took a step back to avoid further temptation. They had been dating for a while now but his girl was beautiful and being this close to her always led to major distractions and right now, he still had some work to do. She stood and pushed herself up on her feet to be able to kiss him.

"I love you." She mumbled against his lips before she made her way towards the door.

"I love you too." He called out before taking a seat at his desk. It took him about four more hours before he was satisfied with the progress he had made. He shut down his computer and closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. With Kirkman's re-election campaign starting soon, everyone had been working extra hours and everyone was tired.

"Ready to evacuate a little stress?"

"What are you still doing here Mike? I thought Kirkman was up at the residence a while ago?"

"He is but I was left doing the rounds. So, ready for a re-match Shore?" He smirked, Aaron looking at his watch. He was pretty sure that Emily was asleep by now that an extra hour wouldn't change anything.

"Sure." Aaron had been neglecting working out since the Capital bombing but a couple times a week, the Secret Service took to boxing to reduce the stress and he had been more than willing to join them this past month. "Just make sure you take it easy on me if you don't to have Emily on your back." He chuckle as the two made it to the basement where the gym was. He grabbed his things out of the locker and changed before joining the rest of the staff.

"Alright pretty boy, let's see what you've got." Mike smirked as Aaron took his stance.

"Don't underestimate me Mike, that might not end well for you." For the next hour, they went at it under the cheers of the rest of the staff and for a while, it was pretty much an even match. Both of them were keeping it mainly on the body so any sort of bruising wouldn't be obvious in the morning but one good right hook to Mike's head and they were pulled apart.

"Didn't think you had it in you Shore." Mike stood tall as he tried to catch his breath.

"Told you not to under estimate me." Aaron's signature smirk was glued to his lips, standing tall as well.

"I'll remember that for the next time."

"Thanks for the workout Mike, I'll see you in the morning." He walked past him and clapped him on the back before retrieving his things and heading home. He walked in his darkened condo and all the lights were out except a small one in the kitchen. Emily never left any lights on unless she wanted him to see something. He set his training bag and briefcase next to the door and made his way towards the light. He found a piece of cake and a note.

 _I didn't know what time you would get in but I made your favourite._

 _Em xx_

He smiled as he set the note aside, a plate with chocolate cake waiting for him. He had no idea how he had become so lucky to have a woman like Emily Rhodes in his life but he sure as hell wasn't going to make the mistake of letting her go again. He only took one bite before putting it back in the fridge and turning off the light, his body asking for some kind of reprieve after his crazy day and impromptu fight with Mike in the basement of the White House. He took a quick shower and slipped under the covers, Emily turning on her side and curling herself against his chest.

"You're home." She mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah. Go back to sleep babe, there's only a few hours left before we have to wake up again." He kissed the top of her head. She mumbled something incoherently in his chest and her breathing evened out before he closed his eyes and fell into a short, deep sleep. The buzzing on her side of the bed woke them up both and Aaron groaned.

"Already?" He pulled Emily closer to his chest.

"What time did you get in?" She ran her fingers through his unruly curls, his eyes still closed.

"Late." He didn't give her more explanation as he enjoyed having her so close to him. "Thanks for the cake." Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him.

"I figured you'd like that after a long day."

"I did. But I like you even better after a long day." He kissed her, this time not so gently. His body wanted her and she could feel him against her thigh.

"As much as I want you to have your way with me, we have to get ready for work." She was flustered as their lips parted.

"You're such a buzzkill Em." He groaned, pulling away from her and sitting up on the side of the bed, suddenly needing a very cold shower.

"Oh my God Aaron, what happened to you?" She was suddenly sitting and her fingers were grazing his marred skin.

"Nothing why?" He looked at her over his shoulder. Sure his sides were hurting a bit but that was normal after he went a few rounds with Mike.

"Nothing?" Her voice was dangerously low. "You call that huge bruise NOTHING." Her voice was raising steadily now.

He ran his fingers against his ribs and winced. The bruises must have appeared during the night and the adrenaline high was mostly to blame for his lack of feeling when he had come home last night.

"It's fine Em." He tried to explain but she cut him off quickly.

"Unless you're about to confess that you're part of a secret a fight club, it's definitely NOT fine." She hissed. She was mad at him right now and rightly so but it was really not that bad.

"No secret fight club, I promise." He chuckled, turning his body so he could face her.

"Than you better have a damn good explanation for this because you didn't have them yesterday morning." Her eyes moved to the bruise on his chest.

"I've been boxing with Secret Service for the past month since I haven't been able to work out as much as I'd like. He leaned down to kiss her but she pulled away.

"Than who's ass do I have to kick this morning for hurting that hot body of yours?"

"Mike." He said with a low chuckle, an image of Emily giving Mike a piece of her mind popping in his head.

"Mike huh?" She tried to move away from him to start getting ready but he pulled her back by the wrist.

"Come on Em, I'm ok, I promise." His hand still held her wrist gentle but firm, his other hand coming to cup her cheek. "Let me show you." He whispered against her lips.

"But Aaron." Her breath hitched as he managed to get her under him, his body hovering over hers.

"We still have a little bit of time." He pressed his body to hers and kissed her soundly. His lips on hers made her resolve fade and she let him have his way. His hands moved under her tank top and a moan escaped her lips at the contact, only to be swallowed by another kiss. He trailed down her neck as her fingers ran through his hair, tugging it as he bit down on her collar bone.

"Aaron, please." She was never one to beg but Aaron Shore made her feel things that she never did before and she was at his mercy more often than not.

"God I've missed you." He kissed her way down as he pushed her tank over her head, exposing her breast to him. He took a nipple between his teeth as she arched her body towards his, goosebumps forming on her skin as his hand went lower. He kissed his way down her abdomen as he hooked his fingers at the waistband of her panties , Emily sucking in a breath as her skin buzzed with want. Aaron knew that they didn't have much time so he made the best of it. He lowered them down her legs silky legs, tossing them on the floor next to the bed. He removed his briefs and kissed his way back up to her lips, hovering over her.

"Enough teasing." She whimpered, making him chuckle.

"No more teasing." He echoed before claiming her lips with his own as he entered her, effectively swallowing a moan. Her fingers moved along the purple skin on his back as he started moving slowly inside of her. He ignored the dull pain as he moved faster inside her as her fingers pressed harder into his back. Nothing was going to stop him from making love to his girl before yet another long day and the pain radiating through his body was quickly forgotten as their bodies met with each thrust, becoming faster and more erratic. He felt her walls contract against his already throbbing member and after a few deep thrusts, his names came tumbling from her lips as she fell over the edge, taking him with her after a few seconds.

Both panting, Aaron tried not to put too much weight on her but she pulled him to her and he tried catching his breath from the confines of the crook of her neck.

"Now that's what I call starting the morning off on the right foot." She said, winded.

"I'll say." He rolled off of her and pulled her close to him. "And see, all good." He knew she would still worry but morning activities in bed with her were the best medicine.

"You're lucky that you are hot and that I love you." She straddled him and leaned down to kiss his lips. "Shower with me?" She gave him another peck on the lips.

"That would definitely get us late but we would be saving water." His hands were now on her hips as he kissed her. She rolled off of him and he watched her go before going after her. They showered quickly considering they couldn't keep their hands off each other and Emily watched him as he slipped his arms through his crisp white shirt, his pants hanging low on his hips.

"I can't believe I get to enjoy this view, every, single, morning." She pressed her body against his, her arms snaking around his waist."

"My view's not bad either." He licked his lips as he looked down at her, a towel still wrapped around her body. "But please, go put some clothes off before I can't restrain myself again." He closed his eyes to try to keep his focus.

"Look who's the buzzkill now." She mumbled under her breath and chuckled before making her way towards the bathroom where her clothes was waiting for her. She closed the door so her eyes wouldn't wander to Aaron, shirt open and pants clinging to his hips. She slipped into her pencil shirt and a thick strap slightly plunging blouse and applying her make-up before slipped her arms through her matching blazer just as Aaron slipped his suspenders on. "I never thought I'd use the word suspenders and hot in the same sentence but damn." She whistled as she made it to him.

"I'll try to keep that in mind in the future." He smirked as her hands came to rest against his tie. He let her fix it and watched as she smiled proudly up at him. "Come on, we're should get going." Just as he said that, both their professional phones started buzzing, Seth calling them both to work for another PR crisis.

"Come on, let's go save the world." She leaned up and kissed him before they were both out the door and on their way to work, another fire needing to be put out.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright so this is what happens when I turn back the clock hihi. Hope you guys liked it and please leave a review before you go. - Sarra**


End file.
